Catch a Falling Star
by Anise Jameson
Summary: The legendary Sailor Senshi have vanished; Chibi-Usa has grown into a wise and fair queen, with King Helios by her side. Yet danger once again threatens their kingdom's peace, and when betrayal comes from within they must wake a new generation of senshi.


**AN:** I haven't actually written fanfiction in a long time, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.. This is an intro of sorts, stretching my fanfic muscles to see if I like it enough / people are interested enough to continue the story. R&R appreciated! -Anise

* * *

_"I will look on the stars and look on thee, and read the page of thy destiny." ~Letitia Elizabeth Landon_

"Princess Selene – my daughter. A time of crisis has come upon our kingdom. Dark forces threaten the peace of the Crystal Millennium. As is tradition in our family, it is time for you to take up the mantle of the living legend, to take charge of the Silver Crystal in defense of our people, and bear the name of Sailor Moon."

Pride radiated from Queen Serenity III's expression, and the relish with which she said her piece bespoke of her visualizing this moment a multitude of times before.

Selene felt only a hollow in the pit of her stomach, and terror gripping her throat. She found it difficult to breathe, but kept her expression cool and placid. She was a princess born and bred, after all. She could fake her way through another formal political function. Another formal political function that was about to change the course of her life and thrust her into the trenches of the war her kingdom was engaged in, that would make her the spark of light that all of her people would pin their hopes on and look to for a miracle..

Breathe, Selene, breathe..

The queen clasped her hands at her breastbone as if in prayer, and when she unfolded them, the brilliant glow of the Silver Crystal spilled forth from where it hovered above her palms. Proffering the Crystal, the power of the kingdom, to her daughter she asked, "Do you accept these duties? Do you acknowledge the responsibility inherit in holding the power of the Silver Crystal, and promise to uphold the laws and ideals of the Crystal Moon?"

Selene peeled her tongue away from where it stuck to the bone-dry roof of her mouth, and managed to rasp out, "I do."

She managed to keep the shaking of her hands to a minimum as she stretched them out, holding them cupped before her. The pink-haired queen smiled encouragingly at her as she tipped her own hands, allowing the Crystal to gently glide into her daughter's grasp. "So let it be done."

Selene held her breath as the Crystal settled above her hands. She felt its power tingling at her skin as it winked brilliantly in the light of the throne room. She waited, tense, for the flood of power, for the transformation..

Nothing happened.

She darted a questioning glance at her mother. Was she meant to do something else?

There was a thin line of puzzlement between the queen's magenta eyebrows. A discreet cough came from their feet, where the queen's Mau adviser, Diana, sat to bear witness. "My lady, the transformation phrase is 'Moon Prism Power, Make-Up.'"

Queen Serenity tipped her head in grateful acknowledgement to her feline companion, and then to Selene. "Go ahead, dear. Try it out."

Selene bit her lip briefly, then raised the Crystal above her head. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up."

There was only the faint prickling at her fingers from the Crystal's proximity.

Louder, she cried, "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

There was a long, unbearable pause. She lowered her hands, defeated, and opened her eyes.

It was only there for a moment, before the queen swept it up and tucked it away out of sight, but that moment was enough - writ upon her face was shattering disappointment. As much as Selene had dreaded the weight of a senshi's tiara upon her forehead, and as much as she had feared the life that would come with it, her mother's disappointment in her was worse, thrice over.

She thrust the hand holding the Crystal towards her mother, practically shoving the royal treasure back into the queen's hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Queen Serenity contemplated the Crystal for a moment, then with a serene smile said, "Don't be, my darling. Your time of awakening is not yet upon us, but it will come. I went through a period of stasis myself."

That was different, and they both knew it. The pressure of an encroaching enemy wasn't upon her shoulders then, when Small Lady Serenity's growth had halted and her power had kept hidden. Even then the Silver Crystal, at that time under Queen Serenity II's control, had responded to her slightest touch. It had resonated with her.

There was nothing whatsoever resonating with Selene. She nodded in mute agreement, though, and turned away before her stinging eyes betrayed her. As she stepped down from the dais, King Helios reached out to fold his daughter into a comforting hug, but she stepped to the side just in time to elude him, brushing past as her steps quickened.

Grateful beyond words that her parents had elected to hold this ceremony in private and not as a formal court function, she fled the throne room, the steps of her retreat echoing in the emptiness behind her.

In silent agreement, her parents let her go. Serenity let out a heavy sigh as the ornate doors slid shut behind Selene, then abruptly slid down to sit upon the steps of the dais, feet kicked out in front of her. Helios sat down beside his wife, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I'll send Apollo out to check on her," Diana mewed, getting to her paws and making her own exit.

Serenity let her head rest heavily on Helios' shoulder, and the couple was quiet for a long moment before she spoke. "Do you think it is stasis? Will she waken to the Crystal one day? Or is it waiting for Helena? If she came back, would it go to her? Would we be able to stop it?" Quieter, "Would we be able to stop her?"

"I don't know," Helios admitted. "There may be some greater purpose Selene is meant to serve that we have no inkling of yet. It may be that she simply isn't ready."

The queen pursed her lips. "Either way. We don't have time to wait any more. It's time to open the chalice."

_Thirteen sleeping warriors wait  
For when the kingdom shall face a dreadful fate  
Assembled one by one they shall be  
Selected from the First Circle families  
Dreams and nightmares will come to clash  
And the world will be left a ruin of ash  
Unless the stars become aligned  
And the waking dreamer shields mankind_

_-Excerpt from the Nebula Prophecy  
_


End file.
